destinys interwined
by Freak1985
Summary: Dean and Sam come to San Francisco on a hunt, but unknown to them Chris is on the same hunt, but with the Halliwell family there always is problem and Chris has a very big problem from the past, can the famous Winchesters help?


Supernatural/charmed

AN: okay so I can't get this idea out of my head and I've read a story like this own here somewhere so who it is can you please get in touch with me! And I'm sorry if I've stole your idea...

* * *

Dean and Sam come to San Francisco on a hunt, but unknown to them Chris is on the same hunt, but with the Halliwell family there always is problem and Chris has a very big problem from the past, can the famous Winchester brothers help?

so on with the story!

* * *

Sam and Dean roll up in the Impala on to a warehouse district of San Francisco, by the ocean. The fog rolls over the buildings and makes the dark night look even blacker. The buildings seem too big compared to the Impala and the two men getting out of it.

"I can't believe we've never been here," Sam gushes as Dean gets the bag from the trunk. Dean rolls his eyes as he pulls the heavy bag on to the top of the closed trunk.

"Sammy, you're such a girl, we can sight see tomorrow, we the big scary monsters gone, okay?" Dean mocks and rolls his eyes as he hands him a gun. They look towards all four surrounding buildings and begin to hunt.

"You can't do this on your own, Christopher!" Wyatt shouts. Chris flinches at the sound but stubbornly continues to mix the potion in the cauldron. He closes his eyes as he feels his headache getting worse.

"I may not be the twice blessed, but I can handle one demon!" Chris shouts back, a second later the potion smokes and it's ready, Chris bottles the potion and orbs out leaving Wyatt pacing the floor.

_What does he think he's doing, he'll get himself killed...he makes me so mad...I just want to protect him..._

Wyatt thinks, he sighs and closes his eyes and locates Chris and orbs away himself.

Chris orbs into a dark building. He looks around and sees crates everywhere.

_Must be near the docks..._

Chris hears a sharp thump and looks around quickly, but Chris can't see anything.

"I told you it wasn't that one," an anger voice says. Chris quickly pulls himself around a crate.

_Kids...they get in the way..._

"Why is it always in the last place we look," Another voice sulks back.

"Stop been such a bitch, it's gotta be in this one," the first voice says.

Chris closes his eyes and concentrates.

_I'll pay for this later..._

_I hate it when he's right...we can't everything just be simple...a simple hunt..._

_We better find this bitch tonight there's no way I'm stopping in these warehouses for longer than I have to..._

Chris opens his eyes and spies them creeping around a crate; both tall men about Wyatt' and his age, one dark haired while the other dirty blonde hair, both holding guns and torches.

_When do they learn guns never work...Chris chuckles to himself._

The blonde turns at the noise and raises his gun. Chris pulls himself into the crate more.

"Did you hear that?" the blonde one asks.

"Yes, Dean it's probably a rat,"

"A rat that laughs, Sam?" Dean asks, but turns his back to the source of the sound.

"Come on," Sam says and ushers Dean further into the warehouse. Dean looks back at the crate, lighting it up with his torch, but doesn't take a step in that direction.

_I'm sure I heard...Dean shakes his head and follows Sam closely. _

They walk a few meters to find nothing. Shining the torches as they go.

"Great," Dean sighs. Dean flashes the torch around but doesn't see anything.

_A big nothing...there's something big there...yeah right Bobby..._

Dean turns and is about to tell Sam to call it a night when Sam's yell fills the air.

_Shit...Chris thinks and watches_

Deans sees Sam shoot across the air all by himself and hits a crate hard. Dean turns and opens fire on a huge scaly creature; he stands tall on two feet with fangs hanging from his mouth. But it keeps coming after him, Dean backs up and runs near Sam putting another round in his gun and fires that out too.

"Hey! Over here!" Chris shouts from his hiding place and makes himself been seen. The creature turns and comes after Chris.

_Great just what I need a kid... Dean thinks_

Chris holds his ground as the creature comes nearer and at the last minute throws the potion bottle at his two huge feet. It is engulfed in flames. Once it disappears, Chris runs over to the men Sam laying on the floor covered in blood his whole body bounced off the crate.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Dean shouts turn his gun on Chris.

"Look I can help, I got rid of the demon for you, so let me help, er," Chris starts holding his hands up.

"Sam," Dean says courtly.

"Sam, look I can save him just then me get to him, please," Chris says in a soft voice. Dean locks eyes with Chris and sees the wanting to help in his emerald eyes. Dean nods and backs away a little to let him through.

"I'm Chris, by the way," Chris introduces himself as he looks over Sam's wounds; he has a big cut on his shoulder and blood is trickling from his head.

"Where's Wyatt when I need him," Chris mutters. Dean looks on confused.

"I'm right here little brother," Wyatt's voice booms from behind them. Chris jumps and looks up. Dean raises his gun.

"It's okay, he can help," Chris tries to reassure, but he doesn't lower his gun.

"It's not like that thing could do anything anyway," Wyatt smirks and walks closer he raises his hand and moves it to the left making the gun fly out of Dean's hand, Dean looks shocked but quickly recovers and gets into a fighting stance.

"Could you two stop! Sam needs help and Wyatt's a doctor of sorts." Chris shouts gaining their attention. Dean's eyes land on Sam's body. He nods his head slowly at Chris. Chris nods back.

"Heal! Quickly!" Chris commands and Wyatt makes his way to Sam. He puts his hands over his heart, he looks up to see Dean watching closely and Chris watching him. Wyatt feels the warmth spread through his body and on to Sam Dean gasps as the golden light appears and Sam's injuries disappear. Wyatt moves his hands and waits. Sam's eyes flutter open.

"Dean," he whispers.

"Sammy?" Dean asks. He makes his way over to him hugging him tightly.

"What happened? The demon?" Sam asks sitting up and looking around quickly to see Chris and Wyatt kneeling next to him.

"Wyatt healed you," Chris explains. Sam looks confused.

_Come on lets go...we shouldn't stay with mortals too long..._

Chris looks up at Wyatt and frowns at his thoughts.

"Let's just say we're angels and if you need us again just call our names," Chris instructs as Wyatt rolls his eyes and stands bringing Sam with him. Dean roughly pulls Sam away so he is leaning against him. Wyatt grabs Chris' arm and pulls him up and orbs away. Leaving Sam and Dean staying into thin air, they look around and Dean helps Sam walk out of the building and back into the Impala.

"What kind of angels are named Chris and Wyatt another way?" Dean asks as he paces up and down.

"I think the carpets getting thin Dean, look at me I'm fine and even if they aren't angels who cares I'm alive," Sam says as he lies on the bed nearest the door in the motel they had got for the night.

You've been like this for the last two hours...why have they got you so wound up...you never usually care...it's usually me...

"You didn't see the way he made my gun fly out of me hand, I thought angels are gonna be all nice and holier than now crap," Dean huffs, still pacing.

"And since when do you believe in angels?" Sam asks sitting up, now interested.

"Sam, I'm going to Hell, I've gotta start thinking there's gotta be something else out there," Dean stops and coldly says to Sam. He grabs his jacket and car keys off the table and walks out throwing "I'll see you later," as he goes.

Sam looks on with a sadden face.

"They said they were hunting? You ever heard of any people that do that, I mean they had guns and everything?" Chris explains as he stands in the kitchen with Leo. Leo smiles at his son, who is always up for finding new challenges. But something is wrong he knows it is for the past couple of months Chris has been more quiet than usual and stopped all his partying.

"Maybe some books at magic school, but leave it for tonight Chris, go out and have fun with your friends, you don't see them very often these days." Leo suggests.

"I see them just fine," Chris lies. He walks out the kitchen and bumps straight into Wyatt.

"Er, sorry there, bro," Chris says and backs away quickly; Wyatt looks confused by his action.

"Its okay lil bro," he says and moves around him sliding his hand on his arm as he goes. Chris stands still, fear sipping through him, he touches his head and squeezes his eyes shut. He shakes his head and goes to climb the stairs, but then changes course and head for the door his dad's words echoing about him getting out more.

The music flows through the air Chris sips his drink as he looks around the club. He sees the dance floor packed full of sweaty people dancing to close to each other. Chris turns back to his drink. He closes his eyes and runs a hand through his hair, trying to stop the thoughts coming to him.

"Well, I didn't know angels drink?" a voice asks from behind him bringing Chris out of his thoughts. Chris turns and raises an eyebrow up as a familiar face sits down next to him. Chris watches as Dean stares at him as he takes a sip of his whiskey.

"There's more to this angel than meets the eye," Chris quips.

"So I see," Dean answers, as his own eyes scan the bar.

"How did he do that anyway?" he can't contain his wondering any longer.

"Magic," Chris replies simply downing his beer and leaving dean staring after him. Chris chuckles as he makes his way through the crowd to get out. Chris makes his way outside now wishing he'd gone straight to bed, although knowing it won't get rid of the headache. Chris quickly walks down an alley way trying to get home faster. But he stops dead in his tracks as he feels the air around him get colder. A smoky fog whirls around Chris' feet and he leans against the wall as he knows he can't stop what's about to happen and closes his eyes. He feels ghostly hands touch his cheek then rest on his shoulder and caress it softly.

"Look at me, Christopher," the voice commands, Chris slowly opens his eyes and sees a pair of cold blue eyes staring at him. Chris shakes his head to try and get him to move.

"You know you want, it Christopher, just like last time," lips descend on to his neck sucking and pulling.

"No! Stop! Wyatt stop!" Chris tries to push him off, but one of Wyatt's hand holds Chris hip tight and pushes him into the wall and traps him there with his body pressed up against Chris'; while the other squeezes his shoulder tightly. Wyatt grinds his body against Chris, only for Chris to try to move further away. Chris closes his eyes in fear and continues to push at Wyatt's strong body. Wyatt's tight black jeans press up against Chris' light blue ones.

"Why do you fight me, you know I love you and you love me," Wyatt whispers in Chris' ear. Wyatt's mouth sucks on Chris' earlobe and moves around to his lips.

No...This isn't you...it's not right...

Wyatt forces his lips on to Chris and pushes open Chris' mouth with his tongue and drives it in. Chris tries to fight even harder now, trying to push him away.

"CHRIS!" a voice shouts. Chris opens his eyes and sees no one in front of him. His breathing hard he turns to someone calling his name.

"Dean?" he asks breathlessly.

"Are you ok? I heard shouting and then, I saw you standing here, looking like you'd seen a ghost, are you okay?" Dean asks concerned. Dean looks him over taking in his scared eyes and fear laced body still leaning up against the wall.

"I'm okay," Chris tries to reassure him. Dean gently touches his arm and pulls him away from the wall as if something or someone was still holding him there. Dean pulls him out of the alley and round to the car park where the Impala is waiting.

"This is your car?" Chris brightens for a moment.

"Ye, but you're so not driving," Dean states and plonks Chris into the passenger seat as he gets in the driver's seat. They sit in silence for moment each lost in own thoughts.

"So let's get you home," Dean says. Dean starts the engine and listens to it purr. Chris speaks softly and quietly as he gives him directions to the Manor. The Impala rolls down the streets passing the city and going into the houses district. They pull to a stop outside the house.

"Nice place," Dean comments.

"Thanks," Chris replies quietly. They look at each other then look away. Dean smiles to himself as he looks Chris over; he watches as he stares out of the window and sees his brown fringe cover his eyes slightly.

He looks so cute...

Dean quickly pulls a face and looks out of his window.

"Look what happened, you won't," Chris starts. Chris' eyes begin to tear.

"I don't know what happened to make you so shaken, but I won't say anything and besides we have all got something to be scared of," Dean states. Dean wipes the stray tear that travels down Chris' cheek and gently strokes his cheek. Chris leans into his touch and smiles. Dean leans over his seat to near Chris. Chris leans in and looks at Dean's lips, but then backs away.

"I must go," Chris says, he opens the Impalas door slightly, ready to jump out.

"Chris," Dean says. He pulls on Chris' opens and slams him back into the car and Dean attaches his lips to Chris' in a sweet kiss. Dean sucks on Chris' lips as one hand travels to his thigh and rubs it making Chris moan. Chris tangles his hand in Dean's hair and pulls on it. They break apart for some air and star at each other.

"Now I really need to go," Chris says and slowly makes a move, Dean removing his hands.

"Chris?" Dean asks breathlessly. Chris turns and looks at him half out and in of the car.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Dean asks feeling about twelve years old. Chris stops and goes bright red and nods quickly. With one last smile to each other Chris turns and walks up the steps into the Manor. Dean watches him go and hits his head on the steering the wheel.

Chris makes his way into the darkened Manor; he makes his way to the stairs.

"Where were you, Chris?" A low voice asks roughly. Chris jumps and turns to the source of the voice, to find Wyatt standing in the arch way to the living room with an angry look on his face.

"Just out, Wy," Chris says swallowing the thump in his throat. Wyatt nods slowly and watches Chris as he quickly walks up the stairs. Chris can't help the smile on his face as he gets himself ready for bed.

Wyatt moves back into the living room and looks out of the window to watch the impala drive down the street. Wyatt fumes as he leans on the window sill and as his anger takes hold the window sill crushes under his fingers tips.

_Why him...why him...I protect him...go out with him...look after him...love him..._

Wyatt makes his way up to Chris' room and quietly slips in as he sleeps. He stands watching him with a strange look on his face as his eyes turns black...

* * *

So what did you think...


End file.
